One Day
by SkyetheWriter
Summary: "It's one day – what's one day when you're in love?" Swan Queen. Kinda. One Shot.


**A/N: It's like 3 o'clock in the morning where I am right now. I don't know what just happened, I just know it's like 3,000 words long and sadder than I meant it to be. But hey, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the sleep deprivation I'm now suffering from.  
**

"_It's one day – what's one day when you're in love?" the blonde's grin was somehow simultaneously stupid and incandescent and Regina hated how it made her stomach fill with butterflies._

"_Fine," she sighed, but was unable to keep the smile from tugging at her own mouth "you can have one more day to go be a hero – but then you're coming home to me…and Henry and you're going to spend your life doing normal, boring, non-savior-ish things – like that goddamned dinner with your parents you've pestering me about. Understood?"_

_Emma's grin widened as she leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to the other woman's lips "Understood,"_

* * *

"Regina?" the small pixie-haired woman peeked carefully around the doorway "Regina? Can I come in?"

"I suppose," she hummed, not looking up from the pastry she was cutting into careful rectangles "what can I do for you?"

"I…well I just…" Snow trailed off; shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot "I just wanted to talk to you…about Emma,"

Regina sighed, wiping her hands on her apron "Surely it can wait – she'll be back soon and then it's dinner. Whatever your concern is we'll discuss it then,"

"Right," the small woman sighed and bit down delicately on her lip "right," she said again, nodding her head slowly "okay then,"

"Is that all?" the brunette asked, looking at her pointedly.

"What?" Snow shook her head quickly "Oh…yes, yes of course. Carry on," she waved a hand towards the pastry and backed carefully back out of the kitchen, shooting Regina a small, nervous smile as she did.

* * *

"_Will you cook for me after I get back tonight?"_

"_Why, because you can't cook for yourself?" Regina smirked and the blonde pouted_

"_No,"_

"_So you can cook?"_

"_No…but even if I could I'd want you to cook for me. Your cooking's good," she smiled hopefully and the brunette rolled her eyes._

"_Can't you just go to Granny's? – I have to make Henry's cake tonight,"_

"_Ooh that's cool – can I help?"_

_Regina just raised an eyebrow._

"_Right, yeah, maybe not. But I'm tired of Granny's, I like your cooking better,"_

"_What's the point of me cooking for you – you'll be late anyway," the brunette asked, rolling her eyes._

"_So make something that's just as good reheated – as long as it's not made from something I've killed it'll be awesome," Emma smirked, running her fingers teasingly over Regina's back and making her shiver under the touch._

"_Magic word?"_

"_Sex,"_

"_What d'you want me to cook?"_

* * *

"Regina?"

"I'm busy, dear, come back later," the brunette sighed as she flicked through paperwork.

"I just wanted to check you were alright," Snow's voice was quiet – caring – and it grated on the older woman's nerves.

"I'm fine…I'm also busy. I'll see you later,"

"You will?"

She sighed, rubbing at her temples to alleviate her growing headache "Yes , for dinner – remember? It was Emma's idea,"

"Oh," Snow nodded quickly "yes, yes of course. I'll see you later,"

* * *

"_Emma if that's a dead animal I swear to God you're not coming inside this house,"_

"_But I killed it!" the blonde protested, looking incredibly proud of herself "I went all savior on its ass,"_

"_If you were 'going all savior' on it then surely you should have saved it, as opposed to shooting it in the head. I'm sure it was hopping around completely innocently, minding its own business until you came along,"_

_Emma looked from the woman standing in the doorway to the rabbit in her hand and then sighed, deflating "Oh great, now I feel awful. Thanks a lot," she grumbled._

"_No problem, dear," she smirked turning and walking back into the house "There's a chicken pie in the oven for when you've stopped sulking," she called and then smiled when she heard eager feet behind her._

* * *

"Mom?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Henry," she called, turning back to the apples she was peeling.

"Hey, mom," the boy smiled gently "how're you doing?"

"Good thank you. The apples are nearly peeled – but you can help me with the pastry if you'd like?" she asked smiling.

Henry hesitated a minute before nodding "That's a lot of apples, mom,"

"It's enough for five people," she shrugged.

"Five?" he asked carefully

"Yes – you, me, Emma, David and Mary Margaret. Five," she smiled again and handed him a spare apron "can you fetch me the flour?"

"Sure, mom," he smiled sadly before putting the apron on "whatever you need,"

* * *

"_When can we tell people?" Emma whispered into her neck, fingers trailing through her hair "I'm tired of hiding,"_

_Regina sighed "I guess it's about time – but we should at least hold off until after Henry's birthday. We don't know how he's going to react and I don't want to ruin it for him,"_

_The blonde nodded "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just feel like we're wasting time…not doing this properly,"_

"_Not doing what properly?" she hummed as she pulled the other woman even closer._

"_This whole relationship thing…it just doesn't feel real," Regina frowned "no I mean don't get me wrong…it's amazing and I love you and everything-"_

"_Charming,"_

"_No, come on, you know what I mean!" Emma protested "I love you and this is amazing it's just…just that-"_

"_That until people know it still feels sort of like a dream," Regina finished "like it's not official until everyone knows…no matter how official we may have made it,"_

"_Yeah," the blonde smiled and dropped a kiss to the other woman's neck "see I knew you got it really,"_

"_Of course I do," the brunette smiled, leaning into the gentle caress of Emma's mouth "that's why you love me,"_

* * *

"Regina?"

"Dr Hopper – how can I help you?" the brunette gave a small smile as she closed the oven and turned to the town-conscience.

"I just…came to see how you were," he shrugged "Henry said that you were cooking again,"

Regina frowned "I wasn't aware that I ever stopped cooking Dr Hopper. I have a dinner to prepare for," she waved towards the mess of ingredients scattered across the kitchen tops.

"Yes," Archie replied, not sounding like he meant it "who's this dinner for again?" he asked carefully.

"Emma, of course, and probably her parents as well. We have something to tell them,"

"Right," he said, moving slowly further into the kitchen "and what…what's that?"

"That's hardly an appropriate question, Doctor," she crossed her arms "was there something you needed?"

"What?-Oh…no, no I'm fine thank you," he waved a hand carefully towards the food "have a lovely dinner,"

Regina smiled "Thank you, I intend to,"

* * *

"_I need to tell you something,"_

_The brunette's heart launched to her throat "What?" she asked carefully, they'd been all too aware that this relationship was probably going to end sooner or later anyway, she'd just been dreaming against all hope that that would never have to happen._

"_I…" the blonde trailed off, looking at her shoes "I…"_

"_Oh just spit it out, Emma," she snapped._

"_I love you,"_

"_Oh,"_

"_Yeah," she shrugged, looking guilty and – Regina couldn't stop thinking – ridiculously adorable "I know we said to start with that we shouldn't…well that we shouldn't kid ourselves or anything but it's true. I love you, okay, I'm sorry but I do,"_

_The older woman didn't even think before crashing her lips to Emma's, only smiled when she heard the surprised squeak from the other woman._

"_Regina, it's okay you don't have to feel guilty or anything," she mumbled through the kiss._

"_I don't feel guilty," she replied quickly, taking the blonde's lower lip between her teeth before she felt hands on her shoulders and Emma pushed her away gently._

"_Then why're you kissing me?" she asked, wide eyed and ever so slightly hopeful_

"_Because I love you too, idiot,"_

* * *

"Regina?"

"David?" she asked carefully as she held the front door open "What can I do for you – dinner's not until seven thirty,"

"I know," he replied "it's just…I don't think we're gonna be able to make it. I'm sorry," he smiled sadly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh," she sighed "well fair enough. I don't suppose…is Emma back yet?"

"Not yet,"

"Oh…didn't you go with her?" she frowned in confusion.

"I…yes, yes I did but she…she stayed behind to finish up,"

"You left her alone?" the brunette asked, unable to stop the slight feeling of anxiety in her chest.

"Well, yes…but she'll be fine," he smiled but it didn't even nearly reach his eyes, his eyes were full of such deep sadness that the anxiety increased ten-fold.

"You're not sure, though, are you?" she asked, feeling her heart rate pick up.

"I…I'm sure it'll be fine," he nodded, as if confirming this to himself before turning and walking away quickly without even saying goodbye.

* * *

"_Pancakes?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_How old are you?" Regina raised an eyebrow._

"_Not too old for pancakes," Emma grinned "you're never too old for pancakes,"_

"_If you say so," the brunette shook her head as she started the coffee brewing._

"_I tell you what," the blonde said, sneaking up behind he__r__ so she could whisper in her ear "if you make me pancakes – and they're better than Granny's – then I'll do that _thing_ that you like. Twice," she kissed her neck teasingly and Regina could feel her grin._

"_I guess that's a fair deal," _

* * *

"Mom?"

"Hi, Henry," she smiled "Dinner's nearly ready…and Emma should be here soon,"

"Course," he mumbled, nodding his head slowly but not meeting her eye "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" she smiled, stilling the cloth she was wiping the counter with to look at him.

He took a deep breath "What if Emma's not coming?"

Regina frowned "Don't be silly, Henry, of course she's coming – and once she's here we both need to talk to you about something,"

"About the fact that the two of you are dating?" he asked and she blinked, shocked.

"How did you know that?" she asked quickly.

"You told me," he replied a little impatiently and she shook her head

"No…no, Henry, I didn't,"

"You did," he sighed "but it's not true is it?"

The brunette stared at her son, incredulous "Of course it's true, Henry. Why would I lie about that?"

"Because you're good at lying," he mumbled under his breath – loud enough to hear – and she gasped at the pain his words struck her with.

"Henry," she breathed, coming to kneel in front of him "I'm not…I'm not lying,"

He just shook his head, eyes sad "Why can't you stop lying to me?" he whispered before turning and walking away whilst Regina wiped furiously at the tears escaping her eyes.

* * *

"_Regina,"_

"_Regina,"_

"_Regina!"_

_Emma's hands came to rest over the brunette's, stilling them._

"_I'm sorry,"_

"_Don't be," Regina bit out, shaking off the blonde's hands and returning to her washing up "there's nothing to be sorry for,"_

"_Really?" the blonde raised an eyebrow._

"_Really,"_

"_Then what did the dishes do to you? Because you're scrubbing the pattern right off the plate there," she folded her arms and leant against the counter._

"_Fine," she huffed "I just…I didn't expect…I didn't want…"_

"_Didn't want to have to accept that you like me?" Emma grinned._

"_No!" _

"_Yes,"_

"_Yes, fine. I hoped it would pass and I wouldn't have to deal with this," she waved a hand between the two of them, and Emma promptly grabbed it, smoothing it out between both her own._

"_It's okay, you know," she soothed "to be scared. I'm scared. We just have to deal with it,"_

_Regina shut her eyes and took a deep breath "I guess,"_

"_Now can I kiss you without the risk of being stabbed with a scrubbing brush?" the blonde grinned._

"_I suppose so,"_

* * *

"Regina?"

"Dr Hopper," she greeted, smoothing her hands over her apron, trying to wipe away the sadness Henry's words had caused her.

"Henry came to find me…he said he'd upset you,"

"It's nothing I can't deal with," she ground out between her teeth – this was none of his business.

"I thought you might want to talk about it," he offered gently.

"I'll talk to Emma when she gets back," she shrugged "thank you, Doctor," the brunette turned back to surface she'd been vigorously cleaning.

"And why would you do that?" Archie asked carefully.

"Because it's something we need to discuss with him together," she replied impatiently, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "we're both part of the relationship after all,"

"The relationship," he repeated "by which you mean a romantic relationship – between you and Emma?"

"Well obviously," she rolled her eyes "look, Dr Hopper, I'm very busy so if you have a point could you please make it quickly?"

"Regina," he said gently and she turned on him

"What?"

"Nothing,"

* * *

"_Clothes,"_

"_Excuse me?" _

"_You might want your clothes, Miss Swan," Regina remarked, rolling her eyes "unless you want to walk back through town half-naked,"_

_The blonde gave a sarcastic smile and snatched her jeans up off the floor._

"_Bathroom's that way," Regina nodded her head towards her ensuite "try not to take forever – I have things to do today,"_

_Emma just grumbled as she disappeared off to get dressed._

* * *

"Regina?"

"Miss Blanchard? I thought your husband said you couldn't make it for dinner?" Regina frowned at the small woman's presence.

"Oh, well, I'm not…I'm not actually here for dinner," she smiled apologetically.

"Then why are you here?"

"Archie sent me," the brunette sighed and rolled her eyes

"Why?"

"He said he thought it would be best if I came to talk to you," her arms wrapped themselves around her front until she was hugging herself "it's normally him but he said he thought maybe it would work better if it came from someone else this time,"

"If what came from someone else?" she snapped, getting impatient.

Snow smiled sadly "Maybe we should sit down," she gestures to the kitchen table.

"Fine," Regina sat down quickly and motioned for the younger woman to do the same "but make it quick, dear, I'm incredibly busy. Emma will be home soon,"

Snow closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath "That's just it, Regina,"

"What's just it?" she raised her eyebrows, confused.

"Emma she…she's not coming home,"

The brunette frowned "What do you mean?"

"She's not coming home, Regina," Snow said gently, her own eyes filling with tears "She never made it home,"

"No," Regina shook her head "no she's coming…we're having dinner and we're going to tell Henry that we're together,"

The other woman shook her head "I'm sorry but it's true. She didn't make it back…and you two…I don't know where this idea's come from but you were never…you two weren't together, Regina,"

"No," she shook her head again, aware that there were tears falling down her cheek for the second time that day "no we were, we _are_, you just don't know yet. None of you know but we're going to tell you…just as soon as she gets home,"

Snow placed a soothing hand over the brunette's "I'm sorry, Regina," she breathed again "but it's not true, it's in your head. This whole thing, you've made it up or something – Archie isn't sure why – except that it's stress related, but it's not true. Emma's not coming home,"

* * *

"_Miss Swan where the hell is that paperwork I gave you?" _

"_What paperwork?" Emma looked up from her desk at the angry form of Storybrooke's reinstated Mayor._

"_The paperwork you were supposed to have signed by – let me see," Regina looked at her watch "yes that's right – about this time _yesterday_," she fumed._

"_I don't know," the blonde shrugged._

"_You don't know?" Regina spat "How can you not know?"_

"_Erm…because I don't,"_

"_For the love of God, Miss Swan do you have any semblance of responsibility in that thick Charming skull of yours?"_

"_You think my skull is charming?" Emma grinned and Regina rolled her eyes_

"_You know what I meant,"_

"_Do I?" Emma asked, stepping into her personal space "You sure about that?"_

_The brunette's eyes dropped to her lips and then flicked back again "What?" she asked, shaking her head quickly._

"_I thought as much," she inched even closer until Regina was forced to take a step backwards._

"_Paperwork, Miss Swan," she said, but her voice was breathy and barely half as menacing as it had been before._

"_No," Emma enunciated the word carefully, enjoying the way it made the older woman's eyes flare in anger._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I said – no," she smirked "What are you going to do about it?"_

_Regina huffed, opening and closing her mouth angrily before grabbing a fistful of the blonde's hair and pulling her towards her, crashing their lips together._

"_That's what I'd hoped," Emma breathed as they broke for air, before pulling the brunette into her office and firmly locking the door._

* * *

"Mom?"

"It's not true,"

"I'm sorry, Mom," Henry said quietly, coming to sit by the brunette where she was perched on the edge of her bed.

"It's not true," she whispered again "it can't be,"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled again, slipping a hand into hers.

"She has to be coming home," Regina breathed, shaking her head disbelievingly "it was just one day, just one more day and then we were going to be a family,"

"Mom…you and Emma weren't together. That's just a symptom of the grief,"

"No," she shook her head "we were. We are. We're going to be a family, Henry. It's just one day. We just have to wait one day," she insisted, staunchly ignoring the wetness on her cheeks.

"One day's lasted a long time, Mom," he replied quietly but Regina just shook her head

"What's one day when you're in love?"

**Yeah so like I said...don't really know what that was. I'm so tired right now I don't know if it was any good but I thought I might as well post it it. So I'd really appreciate feedback :)**


End file.
